Ambush at Exit 4
Ambush at Exit 4 is the fourth chapter in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 and it introduce the gameplay of squad command. Summary Scattered from the rest of his men, Sgt. Baker and Cpl. Hartsock must attempt to link up with the 4th Infantry Division at Utah Beach... Plot Baker, Mac and Leggett is at a small farm discuss about their missing squad mates and soon Red appears to them and glad to see them. Mac then order Baker along with Red to reach Exit 4 of Utah Beach to link with 4th Infantry Division to regroup and resupply while Mac and Leggett takes a detour to try and find the other squad members of their own. Baker and Red soon go through the area as small German conscripts squad provide obstacle to their objective but they are taken out with the 4 Fs, including a small mortar team. As they nearly reach their objective, they met Allen and Garnett and help them to clear the Germans retreating from the beach with the Browning machine gun mounted. 14 Germans conscripts tries to escape the carnage but Baker and his men mowed them down. They soon meet up with Mac and Leggett and rest up Utah Beach for awhile for resupply. While they rest at the beach, Leggett gave a quote which relates the situation that they are in. Objective Link up with 4th Infantry Division at the beachhead The 4th ID will land at any minute at Exit 4 of Utah Beach. Expect lots of German Conscripts to be streaming inland from the beach. Transcript Baker's Introduction In the plane, just before we jumped, I finally came to the conclusion that I had to swallow my fears, take charge, and lead these men. It seems fate has a dark sense of humor. I'm a man with hell standing between me and my men. No matter. Not even hell will stop me. Conflict Mac, Baker, and Leggett are standing outside near a farmhouse at Utah Beach. Behind them is a scarecrow wearing a German uniform. Mac: I got word from another platoon that some of our boys dropped in this area. The krauts were nice enough to flood it for us as a welcoming gift. Leggett: Sure as shit isn't gonna' be easy finding them out here. Unless of course they... find us... is that Red? Corporal Joe "Red" Hartsock rushes towards them completely out of breath. Hartsock: There's krauts all over. I think I saw a mortar team just back there. Jesus, it's great to see you guys. I spent this morning in a ditch full of water, but I got one. Picked him off as he sipped his morning joe. Did I mention it was great to see you guys? Mac turns to Baker. Mac: The landings are scheduled for Zero Six Thirty, so there's no time to lose. Baker, you take Hartsock and clear the main road. I'll try to gather up anyone I can find around here. I'll meet you on the beach and we'll try to link up with 4th Infantry. Good luck guys. Mac takes Leggett while Baker takes Hartsock. Baker and Hartsock head up the main road and encounter two German soldiers near a barn. Baker orders Hartsock to suppress the Germans while Baker flanked them from inside the barn, cutting them down. The two then venture to the west and encounter two more German soldiers taking cover near a wall. After cutting the two German soldiers down, Baker and Hartsock encounter a German mortar team and take them out with grenades. Baker and Hartsock keep moving along and start firing on two German units that were also taking cover behind walls. After successfully cutting them down, Baker and Hartsock head southeast and link up with Allen and Garnett. Garnett: Wasn't sure if we were gonna' see any of you guys. Allen: Been shooting at Germans coming off that beach all morning. Garnett: One poor bastard was trying to take a crap while Allen plugged him. Allen: I swear he was going for his gun. Garnett: We got this as well. The poor bastards that had it put up a hell of a fight before a potato masher got the best of them. Browning .30 cal. Watch out for the blood on the trigger. Now within a short distance from Utah Beach, Baker, Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett head northeast and take the MG position. They traut through the waist-high flooded fields full of tall reeds, Baker uses the Browning .30 caliber machine gun and, with the help of Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett, was able to take out the Germans in the area. The fighting lasts less than a few minutes before the Germans start fleeing the area. The team then links up with Mac and Leggett where the German soldiers lie motionless in their own blood on the sand and water. It turns out these defenders of the beach were not all actually Germans, but Ost (Eastern) troops, POWs from Russia, Poland, Romania ect, forced to fight for the Germans, they were quick to surrender and leave the beaches, only to be shot by the Paratroopers, most were killed or captured, and the rest fled inland. Mac: Baker. Glad you're okay. Looks like the 4th ID has things under control. As soon as they start moving their equipment ashore, we'll get resupplied and move out. I've got to speak to HQ to figure out where the hell the rest of our men are. Get some rest while you can; we've got a long day ahead of us. Baker, Hartsock, Allen, Garnett, and Leggett are looking at the scene down on the beach. Leggett: I understand the large hearts of heroes, the courage of present times... Baker looks at Leggett with a confused look. Leggett: It's from a poem my dad used to read me as a kid. Baker looks back at the beach. Leggett: It amazes me that something so beautiful could be a part of something so ugly. On the beach, men coming in from the Naval ships and Higgins boats and were getting things organized, and preparing to move a few units inland. Chapter Ends Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Garnett Weapons American Weapons * M1A1 Carbine * Colt M1911 * M1919 Browning Machine Gun (Mounted) German Weapons * Kar 98k * Granatwerfer 42 Mortar Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - M1A1 Carbine Extras German Army Ost Battalions - Col. Antal Briefing - Easy Ost Battalions, from the German word Ost or East, were troops drafted into German service from prisoners captured from the Soviet Army. Most of these soldiers were from Asian Russia, North Africa, Russia, Ukraine, the Muslim Republics of the Soviet Union, and other places the Germans had conquered. The Ost Battalions in the Normandy area on D-Day were from the 709th and 243rd Static Divisions. The quality of these troops was so low that the German Army had no chance to implement a defense in depth and fixed these men to fight from prepared positions that guarded the beaches. The German strategy was to use the Ost Battalions to defend from fixed positions and German NCOs were ordered to shoot their own men if they tried to run away. 60 Years Later - Gearbox at Exit 4 - Normal Looking North along Utah Beach standing at Exit 4. Photograph by Art Director Brian Martel. Artist, Jen Wildes, pauses on the causeway where German troops fleeinf Utah Beach were ambushed by US paratroopers. Exit 4 is in the distance. The German casement at Exit 4 on Utah Beach survives the war and 60 subsequent years of weather and tourism. Art Director, Brian Martel and designer, Erik Doescher step up to see the same view that Sgt. Baker has of the Utah Beach invasion in the game. Today, Exit 4 has a memorial that honors the paratroopers and infantry that linked up here. Col. Antal pauses at the memorial to take notes. On the 60th anniversy of D-Day, all that remains of the Exit 4 barricade seawall of Utah Beach are pieces of rusted metal buried in the sand Link Up with 4th Infantry Division - Col. Antal Briefing - Difficult The primary mission of the 101st Airborne was to support the landing of the U.S. 4th Infantry Division at Utah Beach. At 6:30am, the American 4th Infantry Division landed on Utah Beach. The 4th Infantry Division linked up with the 101st Paratroopers early on D-Day and quickly move inland. In Brothers in Arms, the squad ambushes the Germans streaming away from Utah Beach along Exit 4. Today, a monument exists at Exit 4 to commemorate the landing of the Allied forces, which included the free French soldiers who participate in the liberation of their country. The M1 Garand Rifle - Col. Antal Briefing - Authentic This is the U.S. M1 Garand Rifle. General Patton called the M1 Rifle "The greatest battle implement ever devised.' The M1 Garand was the standard weapon of the US infantry soldier in World War II. The M1 is semi-automatic. It is a gas-operated, self loading shoulder-fired weapon. The ammunition is held in the clip of 8 30-caliber cartridges. In the hands of a well-trained soldier, the M1 Garand could fire as fast as the trigger could be pulled, until all eight rounds were expended. The M1 Garand provides your fire team in Brothers in Arms with accurate, long-range fire power. Gallery Ambush at Exit 4 PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 Version * Mac is equipped with an M1 Garand while Leggett is using an M1 Carbine. * When Leggett was talking in one instance, a drama song is playing. * The Browning 30.cal has been replaced with an MG 42 ru:Засада_у_моря Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30